The Twin
by WaterLilyOfLife
Summary: They left out the twin and it changed the whole story. What happens when we bring her back in?


**Title** : The Twin

**Summary** : They left out the twin and it changed the whole story. What happens when we bring her back in?

**Type** : One Shot AU

**Date** **Written** : 17 August 2010

**Disclaimer** : Anything from copyrighted things is not mine. In this case most noticeably InuYasha.

The stories don't tell it how it happened. They make things sound so much worse. So much more disaster and death. So much more pain. Simply because they left out me… The twin.

What really happened? Here, I'll tell you.

We were pulled down the well together. You ask how? Simply because I had grabbed hold of her to stop it. Also, only half of the Shikon no Tama came out of her side when that centipede weirdo bit it. So when I found out what the stone was… I shoved it back inside of her where it belonged before we stitched her up. Yes, that means I have the other half since we are Identical twins. Just as we are two halves, the Tama is in halves within us. We keep it whole, we keep it safe.

She did end up releasing InuYasha. He didn't get as much slack from me as he did from her. But she never grew to love him in a romantic way. He was too emotionally abusive with his lack of social skills for that to happen. At least we gave as good as we got. Of course, we still cared about the boy but he was more of an annoying brother. The fact that he was our responsibility reinforced that so we taught him what we could about common sense and the world.

We were smarter than portrayed in the other stories. We actually got Kaede-sama to teach us the skills and ways of the miko. Oh, and we figured out the jump back down the well thing ourselves too… of course it was obvious! That year after our first fall we spent our weekends in the past learning as fast as we could. Kaede said we could survive low level fights and erect good defensive barriers around the town at the end of that year. I was concerned though with our lack of skill in close range combat what with the bow being our main weapon. That was when we met Sesshoumaru-sama.

Luckily, we had already made InuYasha somewhat smarter in the last year. That just meant that he listened to us otherwise he would end up in serious pain. It didn't help much in suppressing his hate for his half-brother but it stopped him from attacking without being provoked. Did I mention that the pain was from a barrier we erected around us? We managed to negotiate while hiding within it, our strongest barrier yet. We allowed Sesshoumaru-sama to removed the pearl but instead of just letting him have the Tesseiga we turned it into a race between brothers. We went along for the ride to make sure Inu-chan stayed alive. The one who retrieved the sword would weild it. Or in the case it turn out to be, we would wield it.

The brothers were furious. At least the Tesseiga protected us when we were not quick enough with a barrier. When they calmed down we kept them to their honor, in Sesshoumaru's case, and bribed Inu-chan's stomach. We made a new deal. Sesshoumaru-sama would teach all three of us swordsmanship and when he deemed us up to his standards then we would allow Tesseiga to choose who would wild it. Needless to say it took us two summer vacations and every spare minute in between before sensei would deem us adequate.

After Kagome and I finished our Happy Dances we initiated the Tesseiga choosing ceremony. Sadly Sesshoumaru-sensei could not even touch the sword due to his pure inu youkai blood, which makes you wonder how his father wielded it. The following chain of events involving Inu-chan's rude mouth resulted in InuYasha being pummelled by Kagome and I and a smirk from Sensei.

We continued our training in that little village until we finished our last year of high school. After graduation we packed our bags and said goodbye to our family before jumping through the well with the anticipation of spending a year travelling in the past. That is when the real fun started.


End file.
